DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) Temporomandibular joint disorders are a group of conditions characterized by pain in the temporomandibular joint and/or muscles of mastication. Individuals with these symptoms often present with joint clicking or popping and, consequently, may have limited opening and decreased functional capacity. Data on the effectiveness of alternative treatments for pain associated with TMD (TMP) is lacking, and persons with TMD have been subjected to a wide range of treatments-surgical, noninvasive, behavioral, and pharmacological. The purpose of this project is to describe and analyze the use of pharmaceutical agents in the management of temporomandibular pain (TMP) among members of the Kaiser Permanente Northwest Region medical care (KPNW) and dental care (KPDCP) programs using information available electronically and through medical and dental treatment records. Estimates of incidence and prevalence of treated TMP and of the initial course of therapy for TMP for KPNW members between 1967 and 1991 will be obtained from a longitudinal database spanning 25 years. Patterns of drug use for persons with TMP-including types, numbers, and duration of dispensings-will be described and analyzed using information available through an electronic pharmaceutical database. The costs of pharn1aceutical agents in the management of TMP and associated consequences-decreased frequency and intensity of pain and disability days-will be estimated through a cost model and through patient questionnaires.